Because you're a Playboy
by PhonicNekoSymphony
Summary: His words could easily make you melt. The passion in his eyes was captivating. A soft touch made your body warm to the core. The tingling sensation would become too much. Suddenly, before you knew it, you were his prey. Yet, there's one problem. Funny thing is, he seems to be nothing but a shy little bunny. Yet, she would soon be caught in his trap. (Lu x Chung and other couples!)
1. Because I Desire Cuteness

**Because you're a Playboy**

 _His words could easily make you melt. The passion in his eyes was captivating. Touching you made your body warm to the core. The tingling sensation would become too much to bare. Suddenly, before you knew it, you were now his prey. Yet, there's one problem. He seemed to be nothing but a shy little bunny. (Lu x Chung!)_

 **Just an idea I had gotten while watching Season 3 of the anime Uta no Prince-Sama. I thought of this while listening to The Dice Are Cast and was like "…YES!" LOL. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **My other stories Under the Scarlet Moon (Touhou) and Mute x Alliance (Elsword) shall be updated on a nice scheduled:**

 **Under the Scarlet Moon shall be updated  once a month (The 30 or 31st of every month)**

 **Mute x Alliance and Because you're a Playboy shall be updated  twice a month (the first of every month and the 30 or 31st of every mont)**

 **This scheduel starts NEXT MONTH so keep an eye out. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **I own nothing of Elsword, just the few unimportant OCs who are in this story!**

 ***~Characters/Classes~***

Chung: Tactical Trooper

Lu: Chillarch

Ciel: Dreadlord

Elsword: Rune Slayer

Aisha: Dimension Witch

Elesis: Blazing Heart

Rena: Wind Sneaker

Raven: Blade Master

Add: Mastermind

Ara: Sakra Devenam

Eve: Code Battle Seraph

 ***~Room 01: Because I Desire Cuteness~***

 _It's not an obsession, he knew that._

 _No, he was pretty sure it was something much stronger._

 _Did it scare him?_

 _At first, it did._

 _However, he then grew used to it._

 _Although it was his first time feeling this way, he couldn't help it._

 _Every smile she cracked and every laugh that escaped her soft lips left him a blushing mess that he had to try and hide._

 _He wanted Luciela R. Sourcream to love him like he loved her._

 _Unfortunately, his massive love for her grew into an insane lust that he couldn't control._

 _That was what startled him. He felt extremely embarrassed about it, but he just couldn't help himself._

 _He wanted Luciela to hold onto him._

 _He wanted Luciela to kiss him until he couldn't breathe._

 _He wanted Luciela to moan his name to the ceiling..._

 _He wanted Luciela all to himself, not as some kind of prize, but as a loving girlfriend and possible wife._

 _He wanted the Demon Lord's everything. He wanted her body, soul… He wanted every last bit of her._

 _And he felt so dirty for it._

 _How could he, Chung Seiker, possibly ever end up feeling this way over his best friend?_

 _It all started a long while back…_

 _Back when the two were once looked at as… "Innocent"._

* * *

 _ **{Chung POV}**_

"Hey fathead, wake up! Hey! Chung, come on!"

"No Elsword, go away… I can't eat anymore…"

"I'm not Elbaka! Get up you stupid jerk!"

"I'm not fat… Raven, make him stop…"

"Hey, don't ignore me you little bastard!"

"I want more pudding…"

I heard a huff and suddenly the angry, cute sounding voice went away.

"CHUNG GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT OF BED BEFORE I SHOVE MY GAUNTLETS DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

I let out a loud grunt as I felt myself get punched in the gut, knocking all the air out of my lungs. I coughed heavily, gasping for every bit of oxygen I could muster. I then shot straight out of bed, knowing that voice all too well of my best friend that was more than likely going to rip out my organs and make a necklace out of them if I didn't get out of bed like she told me to. My ocean blue eyes met two sky blue eyes, bright with amusement.

"Good morning Chung!" The girl smiled wide at me, her blue tail wagging with absolute joy. Her eyes still gleamed with amusement. I groaned as she tussled my bedhead with happy giggles.

"Good morning Luciela." I huffed, trying to push my hair back into its proper places. She pats my head once again to tease me.

"Come get breakfast, Raven cooked it himself! I brought blueberries for your pancakes, just like you like them." The Demon Lord smiled and fixed the crown atop her head. She blew her puffy white bangs from her face. I groaned and got out of bed as she ran out the room excited. I fixed my thin black tank top and white shorts before joining the others downstairs.

"Good morning sleepy head." My other best friend, Elsword, greeted with a grin. He was reaching for a piece of bacon, but his hand was slapped away by a greasy spatula.

"Don't touch shit until everyone gets here, Elbaka." Add, Raven's best friend, took off the purple apron he was wearing and hung it up neatly after wiping it down with a napkin. "Raven and Ciel haven't gotten to the table yet."

"Good morning Add and Elsword." I greeted with a yawn, sitting at the table with a smile. Elsword pat my shoulder as Add acknowledged me with a simple nod. Luciela sat down beside me in the female Hamel Academy uniform, a navy blue blazer and a small skirt that barely even went past her thighs. She wore the Second Year white tie around her neck, but it wasn't tied. Standing behind her was Ciel, her butler and close friend, brushing her white fluffy pigtails.

Everyone here, even Add, couldn't push Lu away. Even though the other girls usually never came over at any other time other than after school, Luciela came over every second she could. The boys always teased me and said it was because she wanted to see me, but I knew she was probably just making sure we weren't slacking off. Before she and Ciel moved here, the guys and I were always late to classes for staying up late and oversleeping. Since Luciela showed up, she refuses to let us sleep too long and comes by usually to tell us to sleep. Sure, we didn't like it at first, but we realized it was her way of saying she cared. She wasn't good with saying her feelings aloud.

She was cute that way. It was a nice charm of hers.

* * *

I tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes (cutely) as Ciel placed a glass of apple juice in front of me. "Thank you Ciel."

"No problem kid." Ciel nodded happily and sat beside Luciela, blushing as she cutely nibbled on a pancake as Raven sat at the table silently between Add and Elsword.

"You look cute today." Luciela peeped up with a smile, facing me. "I like your bedhead."

I tried not to let my face turn red as Add and Elsword smirked. "S-Shut up, you're just teasing me."

Lu grinned as she finished her breakfast, Ciel wiping her lips with a napkin.

"Chung, you seem kinda cranky." Raven said calmly, but I saw that twinkle of amusement in his eyes. That jerk was teasing me!

"Maybe he woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Add smirked, wiping syrup from his lips.

"Poor baby should get some more sleep~" Elsword leaned towards me and I pushed on his face to make him back off.

"Leave me alone~" I whined, pushing Elsword away and all of them started laughing. I stood up after I finished my bacon strip and ran upstairs, brushing my teeth happily as I hummed. I slipped on a white collared shirt and blazer similar to Luciela's, tying the white tie around my neck perfectly. I slipped on long blue jeans and dashed back downstairs, grabbing my school bag at the stairs. I smiled as Luciela stood up, placing her plate in Raven's hands for him to wash. Elsword was checking his hair in the mirror, placing his bangs in their usual spot. Add was tying his hair into his signature ponytail as Raven and Ciel were washing the morning dishes.

"Ready to go now slowpoke?" Luciela smiled and looked up at me. I put my bag down for a second and grabbed her tie, pulling her close to me. She blinked with large eyes, her cheeks turning a little pink as I looked down at her.

"You don't know how to tie a tie do you?" I raised an eyebrow, smirking at her as she began to get flustered.

"I-I'm a Demon Lord of a high ranking family! I wasn't taught how to! That's what Ciel is for!" She defended with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"That's fucked up! That's all I'm good for!?" Ciel asked, a bit hurt from his mistress' words. She stuck her tongue out at him playfully and I began to tie her tie.

"I could teach you if you asked." I sighed and smiled as I continued tying it.

"All you know how to do is play video games and read manga and eat pocky, you otaku!" Luciela crossed her arms and I pouted.

"So not true and don't call me an otaku!" I finished her tie and then found myself staring into her eyes… I never noticed how shiny they were and how they were so full of life. Yet, they had a pain in them, almost as if she could cry at any second. She seemed so… beautiful.

Luciela's face turned bright pink as we both looked away; I quickly raised my right hand to my face, attempting to hide my blush. Sadly, two people had spotted it.

"Young love is so nice." Raven said bluntly, causing my cheeks to almost explode into a tomato color. Luciela grabbed my wrist quickly and ran for the door.

"Be safe you two! Don't kiss on the way, PDA is nasty~" Elsword waved to us with a grin and I looked down embarrassed, playing with my small ponytail like usual when I was embarrassed and flustered.

"W-Whatever bye!" Luciela left in a hurry, not even bothering to threaten to shove her magic gauntlets up his ass like she usually would have.

Well, her cuteness still left much to desire!

* * *

 **End of Chapter 01!**

 **Now, Chapter 03 is where the heavy kind of pervert things kind of lie, so work with me here LOL**

 **The reason Chung calls Lu by her full first name is because he's that kind of gentleman, you know? I always see Tactical Trooper as the nice and shy one. Then Deadly Chaser's the cold hearted one and Iron Paladin is the smartass silly one.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading! Please R &R it really helps me or F&F, that helps too! More than you think! Anyways, I'll try to update this story ****twice a month along with my other stories** **, so keep an eye for those too!**


	2. Because My Kokoro Goes Doki Doki

**Because you're a Playboy**

 **Sorry I didn't update on the 1st like I promised, but for some reason it wouldn't let me post a chapter... Site please fix that issue. I cri! LOL**

 **So, here's chapter two, not much to say, other than this story is very perverted and very… crappy in my opinion.**

 **I'm a dirty girl, don't judge me, I bet you're all dirty pervs too! LOL**

 **Thanks to those who reviewed/fave/followed/read. I appreciate it WAY MORE THAN YOU THINK!**

 **I don't own shit, but you all knew that. Or NA/Void would have been had the Lu/Ciel classes and stuff by now… Jeez!**

 **Imma make this story Rated M... Cause it makes sense LOL.**

 ***~Room 02: Because My Kokoro Goes Doki Doki~***

 _She had tried her best not to get wrapped up into any romantic issues._

 _After all, what would the other Demon Lords think?_

 _A High Ranking Demon Lord falling for a mere Human._

 _It was so ridiculous in her mind._

 _However, she couldn't help how fiercely her heart pounded._

 _She had never in her many years of living, felt this way over anyone._

 _Every time he got flustered, his laughs, his smiles, his innocent eyes that were always glistened in absolute childlike joy... She couldn't help but desire him._

 _This was stronger than any normal old love; this was a craving for pleasure._

 _She wanted Chung Seiker to love her like his life depended on it._

 _Unfortunately, her love for him had spiraled into a lustful romance._

 _She felt so ashamed, wanting a human like that, but he wasn't some ordinary human._

 _She wanted Chung to suffocate her with kisses of passion._

 _She wanted Chung to love her so much, to show her who she was dealing with._

 _She wanted Chung to scream to the skies that he belonged to her._

 _She wanted Chung all to herself, not as some kind of slave, but as a wonderful boyfriend and a possible husband and father._

 _She wanted the Tactical Trooper's entire being. She wanted him body and soul… She wanted every last inch of him under her fingertips._

 _And she felt so naughty for every thought in her mind._

 _How could she, Lu R. Sourcream, possibly ever end up feeling this way over her best friend?_

 _It all started a little while back…_

 _Back when the two were once looked at as… "Harmless"._

* * *

 _ **{Lu's POV}**_

We were hardly through first period, which mind you is Alchemy which is my worst subject, by the time I had woken up from my nap. It was so cold in here I could hardly sleep, which had annoyed me to the point of even trying to sleep anymore. I swung my feet in my seat as I tried my best to rub the sleep out of my eyes (yes, laugh all you like, my feet can't reach the floors).

I looked up to notice that there were notes explaining the "theorems of alchemy weaponry", which meant many equations that I would never ever use in my life. I seriously hated this class with every fiber of my being. At least Miss Echo was nice; she passes out sweets whenever you get an answer correct. I glanced around the room, pouting as I saw Chung staring at the back of a certain _someone's_ head.

In front of him sat Hamel Academy's girl genius, Eve, also known as Chung's longtime crush of 6 years. Everyone saw how obvious it was, everyone except Eve anyways. The Battle Seraph treated Chung as a friend and nothing more, no matter how hard he tried to get out of the friendzone stage. I'll never understand humans or Nasods for that matter. Eve was dense and Chung was as helpless as a rabbit being ambushed by a pack of hungry wolves.

Actually, I'm kinda hungry.

Chung finally caught me staring at him and I smirked, making kissy faces. His face turned red as I made my hands motion into them kissing, one hand being Eve and the other being him. I leaned over to him a little and whispered, "I'll give you 2,000 ED if you sniff her hair. Hohohoho.~"

"Screw off!" He flicked my forehead and I whined, a bit too loud. Eve looked over her shoulder to us (her face as emotionless, which isn't rare at all).

"Is something wrong?" Eve spoke monotone (which is something that will probably never go away), but tried her best to put concern into her words. I can tell that touched Chung's heart, because he smiled warmly at her.

…Why did that bother me just now?

Lately, everything has been bothering me when it came to Chung's love interests. I didn't even understand it, but whenever he brought up Eve just to rant about how she seemed like she didn't care for his feelings, it made me want to hit her. I wanted to help him get the girl of his dreams, but something kept telling me to just keep him safe behind me. I was sick of him being hurt because of her. He always tried to hide it, but I could tell.

…Was I just being an overprotective best friend?

"Nothing's wrong at all Eve. I was just waking up Luciela from her nap." Chung was trying his absolute best to not turn into a tomato as he spoke to the Nasod Queen, who had a slight smile as she pet his head softly.

"Good boy." She spoke softly, poking his nose with her blue pen before turning back around and writing back into her notebook. Chung's cheeks then turned pink and he let his head drop to his desk, his forehead slamming against it painfully.

"Ow." He mumbled with a huff, turning his head to look at me as his right cheek rested on his desk. I used one of my hands to lift his head up, which he didn't resist to.

"I'm just gonna borrow your notes real quick. I slept through most of them." I told him, dropping his head down as I placed the book on my desk. His head hit the desk hard again, causing everyone to look at him this time.

"M-My bad." I mumbled a bit embarrassed, opening his notebook.

All he responded with was: "Ow."

* * *

It was around third period, blacksmithing class, that I knew something was fucking wrong with me.

Maybe I've just been **_Sweet Deprived_**. Ciel should start baking me daily cakes like he used to. Stupid servant, slacking on sweets deserves a beating! I'll have to keep a mental note of that, I suppose. Hoho!

I felt a foot connect with the back of my seat and I looked over my shoulder, spotting two purple curled pigtails bounce as the seat scooted closed towards me.

"Are you alright, Lu?" Aisha, one of my closest friends, asked with a voice full of worry. I nodded at her and yawned.

"I'm fine, just tired I guess." I huffed as I swung my feet in my seat, tapping my knee with my right hand. Aisha then smirked and scooted closer, now in full advanced teasing mode. See, the thing with Aisha, was that she needed no real reason to ship you with someone, she just did it. Once she did, she never let it go.

"Don't think I can't see little old you staring at Chungers like that!" She whispered excitedly. "You have such a dreamy look in your eyes, its perfect!"

I stopped the heat from getting to my cheeks before it was too late. Aisha was such a romantic, she should really stop reading all those books about love. She truly is the Master Shipper!

"I was doing no such thing." I said, trying to play it off. I wouldn't say I was STARING at him, just glancing often to make sure he was doing his work! That's all, I promise you!

…Is that believable?

Aisha gave me a sarcastic 'you are so full of bullshit' look before scooting up to me again. "Don't try to punk me! I can see you staring right him, probably thinking of his cute little smile! I bet you want to do naughty things with him too!"

My face couldn't help but turn red at this. Dammit Aisha… Damn you to hell!

"Please do me a favor and find a large case of acid and drown in it for me." I growled, making Aisha's eyes brighten in joy. She just wasn't going to let this go was she?

"Aw but your face is so red! You're like… A cherry! Ah, the young cherry boy and young cherry girl who fell in love! You know what they say Lu! Virgins who marry last longer than those who already had se-!"

"When did this become about that kind of stuff!?" I stared at her as my cheeks burned a dark red, my body heat blaring into overdrive. "Aren't you a... you-know-what, too!?"

"You and Chung would be cute together is what I'm trying to say." Aisha said flatly and I smirked.

"Aisha Seigheart is a beautiful name!" I told her, causing her face to go red. "Your argument is invalid, my dearest Aisha, hohoho!"

That shut her up. I kept a mental note.

 **Aisha Burns: 00**

 **Lu Burns: 01**

Victory goes to, Lu! Hohoho!~

* * *

" _I think oh whoa what am I to do? I didn't know that I would fall in love with you! And what to do right now? I haven't got a clue! I just bite my tongue and when I wanna say I love you I say~ Boop!"_

I let the sound of my music escape my headphones, humming to one of my favorite songs titled simply, "Boop".

The song is about a girl who has fallen for a close friend of hers, yet, she's too scared to say anything to that close friend. So, when the girl wants to say she loves that said person, she just stops and says "Boop"!

It seems childish, but this song has really stuck to me, it has a cute story to it. It always reminds me of the cute romantic anime and manga.

I can't help but sing it every time it plays. For some reason, this song speaks to me on a personal level, I can't put my finger on it, but I love it very much.

Anywho, Chung and I were at his dorm room... Alone together... Doing homework...

...Its nothing like that! I don't think...

I took out my headphones as I looked to Chung, who was cutely focusing on an Alchemy question. A book rested on his right leg, but I couldn't help the heat rising to my cheeks.

He wore a simple black tank top and baby blue shorts, his hair still normal as he curled his small ponytail cutely around his left index finger. His cheeks were slightly pink from the heat, but a fan blew on us lightly. I looked down at my own attire, slightly embarrassed from Aisha's words before. I wore my usual blue jacket, but had a purple v neck t-shirt and a black skirt. I was fidgeting with my white knee socks, staring hopelessly at this Alchemy problem. I slowly began to lean close to Chung, hoping he wouldn't catch me sneaking a peak at his answers. I copied a few down, thinking to myself a bit too much for my own good.

 _Luciela… Lu R. Seiker… That sounds kinda nice._

I slapped my cheeks gently before they could turn pink.

 _I can't possibly like Chung like that! But then again… Maybe Chung Sourcream? Nah, Chung Seiker sounds much more appealing. Mr. Seiker and Mrs. Seiker? I actually like the sound of that… Luciela R. Seiker._

"Luciela, your face is red." Chung tilted his head at me innocently. I touched my cheek softly. Oh my! My face was on FIRE! You have no idea how badly I wanted to submerge my head into Hamel's waters. "It's k-kinda c-cute."

"I have no idea what you mean, Pikachu." I smirked, crossing my arms. I wasn't going to let him phase me. "Besides, you're the cute one."

"Add told me boys aren't meant to be cute!" Chung pouted, making him just prove my damn point.

… _Quit being so damn cute before I do something I'll probably regret…_

"Well, you are a shota…"

Chung turned red at this. "I'm not a girl!" He whined.

I grinned at him as he began to yell at me to take it back. I smiled softly as he continued to complain. Moments like these are something I never want to get rid of...

Hoho~ He just loves to make my heart pound, doesn't he?

* * *

 **Aw!**

 **As said before, thanks for reading! Please R &R it really helps me or F&F, that helps too! More than you think! Anyways, I'll try to update this story ****twice a month** **along with my other stories** **, so keep an eye for those too!**

 **Next Chapter, I tried to tone down on the perverted powers, so please work with me. Unless you guys WANT it.**

 **LOL… Dirty readers. Or am I the only perv? Eh, I wanted to go for something different with this story. People always portray Chung and Lu as innocent, so I decided to make... Dirty versions!  
**

 **Anywho, who do you guys think will notice their feelings first? Chung or Lu?!**


	3. Because Bunnies Aren't Always Innocent

**Because you're a Playboy**

 **So, here's chapter three…**

 **I'm really thinking of making Chung perverted quickly, but I think I'll just let it gradually grow over time. It'll be funnier that way.**

 **Hmmm… I'll have to think it over.**

 **Thanks to those who reviewed/fave/followed/read. I appreciate it WAY MORE THAN YOU THINK!**

 **Should I make Chung an Iron Paladin? Eh, tell me in the reviews I suppose or PMs. Whatever makes you feel more comfortable. I was gonna make him an Iron Paladin at first, but I don't see Tactical Trooper in a lot of fanfics, so I wanted to use him. However, in another Lu x Chung fanfic I plan on writing, he'll be an Iron Paladin then, but eh.**

 **BTW, I need to tell you guys about my stories.**

 **Mute x Alliance: I typed up literally the WHOLE story, but my laptop had to get some updates and I lost the ENTIRE story. So I'm too pissed to finish this story. LOL lost all my ideas after I typed them down.**

 **Under the Scarlet Moon: I have been slow on these updates due to heavy writer's block. I CRI.**

 **Because You're a Playboy: I'm excited for this story so of course I'm gonna keep it going. LOL we need more Lu x Chung and Lu x Elsword stories! (Always and forever a Chung x Lu shipper though)**

 **…Since I'm highly likely deleting Mute x Alliance this month, I will create a new story that may or may not have like a handful of lemons in them. It'll be another Chung x Lu story more than likely.**

 **ALSO IMPORTANT NEWS:**

 **Due to school, me having a job, doing sports, and being student council president, I am very busy so my updating story schedule will be very out of order, but work with me please I'm trying as hard as I can!**

 **I don't own- Oh screw it, you know I don't own anything!**

 ***~Room 03: Because Bunnies Aren't Always Innocent~***

 _He wasn't the kind to care about his or anyone else's social status._

 _Yes, he looked at everyone the same, everyone was equal in his eyes._

 _Did he view himself lowly?_

 _No, not once did he ever do so._

 _Maybe it was because of Luciela._

 _She was a high ranked noble, much like himself, but she had a normal playful air about her._

 _Her happiness was his happiness and he would savior every last memory he had ever created with her both good and bad._

 _After all, she was his special friend since childhood; every moment spent together was precious to him._

 _Eve had always been the apple of his eye, but why did he always get that aching feeling when Luciela offered to help him with his love problems?_

 _It wasn't like he was in love with her, which would be too strange. Besides, Luciela was beautiful, she wouldn't look at him like that._

 _He wanted Luciela to be in absolute content with the man she loved with every bit of her heart._

 _He wanted Luciela to be the happiest girl and demon in the entire universe._

 _He wanted Luciela to regain her throne and rule once again._

 _But what he didn't want was for her to go back to Lanox, but that's what would happen if he wanted her eternal happiness._

 _He wanted the Demon lord to stay at his side in Hamel Academy forever… And fall in love with him._

 _And he felt selfish for it._

 _How could he, Chung Seiker, wish for such a thing upon his special friend? It wasn't proper for a prince like him._

 _These feelings started a bit ago._

 _Back when the two were "young"…_

* * *

 _ **{Chung POV}**_

"Welcome home, milady." I gave the most handsome smile I could muster as a group of pretty girls ran in excitedly, clapping their hands as they made it before closing time. My black bunny ears twitched atop my head, as if showing how happy I was to see them in my presence.

"I'm so glad we made it today!" A girl with long white ponytails gushed happily, running up to me with a childish grin. She stares up at me with twinkling blue eyes. "You're so cute in your bunny ears Chung!"

I tried to hold back my blush, but it escaped much to my dismay. My cheeks were colored with a soft pink. "Thank you, milady, I'll try to make this a wonderful night for you." Her friends squealed in excitement for her as she held onto the rail with a grin. A girl among the group nearly fainted as I turned my head to face them. I smiled proudly, happy to know I can make someone's day perfect with a simple smile.

You see, I work a night shift as a Host Club called White Night. Most of our visitors were teenagers, about our age or a bit older. Our Uniform isn't anything special, just a short-sleeved white collared shirt with black jeans and black bunny ears we wore at all times. We also had a cute white fluffy bunny tail attached to our pants (I think it's very cute, don't judge me…). My job at White Night is to greet the visitors and get them to their desired "partner" for the night.

"We got costumers, Chung? I heard the bell ring." Elsword came from behind one of the black curtains with his signature grin; the girls practically lost their breath at the sight of the Rune Slayer. "Oh! Welcome home, ladies." Elsword winked and a few of the girls couldn't help but faint then. The white haired girls helped her friends to their feet moments later. As one of the girls sat up, Raven showed up with a glass of water.

"Drink this, Princess." Raven said softly with a small smile as I helped the other girls stand with the help of Elsword (who, mind you, was kissing their hands along the way and causing dangerous nosebleeds that could possibly kill you from blood loss). The girl in front of Raven turned as red as a cherry at the sight of him. "You should come rest."

"Ciel, Add, come out here already! We got a group of beautiful ladies out here." Elsword called to the other curtains and gave seductive grin to a few of the girls, who blushed heavily. Add came from behind the curtains in his uniform, but he wore his black coat to match. In his hand, he held a purple cloth.

"I heard them come in." Add nodded and stared the girls down. "They are very cute." Add fake smiled, but to anyone but us who knew him this long, they couldn't tell.

"Welcome home Mistresses." Ciel spoke with his usual deep voice as he bowed a shiny silver tray sat in his left hand. He gave his hair a simple flip, but it was enough to make one of the girls nearly melt where she stood. The girls could barely contain themselves as they ran up to the boy they wanted to be with for the night. The girl with long white ponytails smiled warmly as I held out my arm for her to take. "I'm happy you chose me for the night, Milady. I'll do my best."

She giggled happily at this. "Thank you Little Bunny!" She then grinned up at me, her white ponytails bouncing. "My name is Luhan!"

* * *

I held onto my ribs as I laughed at a joke Luhan had finished about her family. She giggled at my side, hugging one of the bunny plushies on my couch. My room here wasn't anything special in my opinion. It was painted baby blue with a white bed and black pillows. I had a video game station to the backside of my room and a blue couch in front of my television. Around the room were many cute chibi bunny plushies I couldn't help but purchase when my eyes had landed on them.

My thoughts on a different design on my room were halted as Luhan hugged my arm. "I baked you something!"

"Oh, for me?" I looked down and stared into her blue eyes, a small chill danced down my spine and paused.

…Her eyes and face looked so familiar…

No way, I must be crazy.

Luhan took out a box of cupcakes and smiled wide. "I baked five of them just for you! I hope you like them."

"Oh Milady, you're too kind." I smiled shyly and a bright pink blush colored in my white cheeks. I swiped icing onto my finger and tapped it against Luhan's lips. Her face turned a bit pink as I got lost into her eyes that looked oh so familiar…

Luciela…

…If I could be with Luciela like this…

"Chung…" She whispered and looked away shyly, licking the icing off her lips. Her face turned from flustered to cheerful in a matter of seconds. "Come on taste em!"

"O-Oh right…" I spoke softly, my mind still dancing around the thought of Luciela. I shook my head quickly. I couldn't let Luhan see me down; I was here to make her happy. I took a piece of cupcake off and nibbled it as she explained how she baked it. I accidently let out a moan as I nommed the vanilla cupcake.

"Is it yummy?" Luhan titled her head and leaned close to me.

"It tastes amazing!" I grinned as I looked down at her, but my cheeks quickly turned red as she leaned closer. I tensed slightly as she ran vanilla icing across my bottom lip and smeared it across.

…Luciela…

…Luhan looks like Luciela…

" _Ah Chung, don't touch there…"_

W-What?

What am I thinking…?!

" _If you kiss there I'll b-beat you up..!"_

" _Luciela… I'll be gentle… I promise…"_

" _O-Okay. I-I love y-."_

"I really do like your reactions." Luhan whispered cutely, snapping me out my perverted thoughts. I gripped my shirt, trying my best to breathe as she licked the icing off her finger. I gulped as I licked the icing off my lip, staring away embarrassed.

"Thank you for the cupcakes." Was all I could manage to say. She giggled as she pet me between my bunny ears.

"Good boy!" She grinned and bounced up to her feet. "I should get going!"

"Oh?" I titled my head as she skipped to the door after leaving her payment on my table.

"Bye Chung see you around kiddo!" She grinned and left, closing the door behind her. I looked down at the money, not even functioning that she had even paid me. I just sat there, thinking over everything.

She looked just like, if not almost exactly, like Luciela. Not to mention they acted alike…

…That couldn't have been her… I'm crazy.

* * *

I think I'm just tired.

I lay in bed after getting home from work, not even giving a single fuck about that Alchemy worksheet I needed to finish. Pardon my language by the way; I'm very cranky when I'm tired.

The other guys had gone to bed early, leaving me alone in my bedroom, which didn't seem like my brightest idea. Ever since I left the White Night, my perverted mind wouldn't stop swirling around Luciela. Why her? It's not like I wanted her in that way or even a girlfriend. It was Eve I've always wanted. She was beautiful, funny (in her own way), gentle (to me anyways I guess she just hates Add and Elsword or something), and very innocent.

But she wasn't Luciela…

Gah! What am I thinking?!

I whined into my pillow and kicked my feet, trying to get my mind off of pinning Luciela to my bed and-

…I need something to drink.

I bounced from my bed and stormed down the hall from my room. I marched down the stairs, trying to figure out what the hell had happened to me over the course of a couple of days. I had been trying so hard to get Eve to notice me, and when she finally did a few years back, I could have died happily. That's when I realized that I had my chance. So over the few years, I had been trying to get Eve as my girlfriend. Luciela continuously gave me her support and kept pushing me to give it a try. Over time, thanks to her, Eve and I had become very close. To the point where Eve had once kissed my cheek when I got a higher grade than her on a test (literally studied with Raven, Add, Luciela, and Elesis all that night).

As of late, no matter how much I try to replace Luciela's image with Eve's, it just wouldn't happen.

…Maybe Luciela's catching my eye…

I wish I could see her right now… I don't know why, I just want to talk to her.

 ***RING RING***

I nearly dropped my cup of water and choked as my phone scared the life out of me, my face going red from embarrassment. I groaned and picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I asked weakly, coughing a little.

"Come to your window!" Luciela said on the line, my eyes widened at this and I bit my lip.

…Please don't tell me…

I ran to my room as fast as I could, opening the window to see her sitting on a tree branch. Her hair was now in one cute curly ponytail. She wore a black tanktop and tiny blue shorts that hardly even covered her butt. I shook my head, trying to get to the matter at hand.

"What are you doing here?" I pouted. "If someone catches you, we're both in trouble!"

"I dunno, I just wanted to see ya, so I came." She shrugged and looked away, a slight blush on her cheeks.

…If you keep being so cute, I'll jump to you and…

"I can just go back home then if you don't wanna see me!" She pouted while I still stood there dumbfounded. I quickly reached out and grabbed her hand, which was soft and warm.

"I-I wanted to see you too…" I looked away shyly as I pulled on her hand, pulling her closer to the window. "I don't know why either, I just did."

"…We're both weirdoes then!" Luciela laughed, making herself comfortable sitting on my windowsill. I sat beside her, both of us staring at the moon and stars. "This is like some cheesy anime moment huh?" She asked as she tilted her head.

"Yeah, I guess." I chuckled, petting her. She made a cute "nya" noise as I did, making us both laugh. "I don't mind it though."

"Me neither I guess." She shrugged. "I want some candy though."

"I have some pocky sticks left." I pulled my chocolate candies from my pocket and handed her a stick. I took one for myself and we tapped our pocky sticks together. "Best friends forever?"

"Yup!" Lu nodded and we both swung our feet, nibbling on our pocky sticks.

I let out a soft sigh as I relaxed, closing my eyes. I really hope I'm not falling in love with my best friend. But if I did…

I don't think I would mind it.

* * *

 **Yah, this chapter was cheesy and kinda lame but eh, sorry LOL**

 **I was busy typing my next story, which will replace Mute x Alliance!**

 **So I'll hopefully have that out sometime this week (probably Friday-Sunday)**

 **The story I have coming up will more than likely be action packed more than this cause I realized that I'm merely making this romantic and trying to keep it focused on Lu and Chung. Next chapter is where the Eve and Ciel shipping kinda gets to sail off so I'm excited!**

 **OMG YOU PEOPLE THAT REVIEW MAKE ME SO HAPPY LOL**

 **AMG THE AUTHOR FOR "REPAINT TOMORROW" REVEIWED MAH STORY! I LOVE YOUR STORY XD**

… **Fangirl mode shut off lol sorry about that. Anyways! Bye! R &R sorry if this chapter kinda sucked LOL I was stuck on what to do…~**


End file.
